Bete Noire
| name = Bete Noire | image = The black beast collab with kitmast by camilaanims-dbbpfn2.png | Camiart Rhabdophobia_collab_with_kitmast_by_camilaanims-db04z2n.png | Camiart 2 Bete_noire_betty_w_speedpaint_by_camilaanims-daqf9ax.png | Camiart 3 You_will_rule_them_all_speedpaint_coming_soon_by_camilaanims-db5917b.jpeg | Camiart 4 Betty_by_camilaanims-daeudlf.png | Camiart 5 Betty_by_camilaanims-daasd6j.png | Camiart 6 Chara_and_Betty.jpg | Camiart 7 Betty.jpeg | Episode Amber.png | Amber | aliases = "The Black Beast" Bete Noire Betty (commonly referred to as) Amber | relatives = FEAR (HALF SOUL TRAIT) Amber (THE SAME PERSON) HATE (no) Akumu (Pet, "other half") Dr. Gaster (enemy) Dr. Alphys (friend) [Asriel Dreemurr(friend) Sans (roommate) Undyne (friend) Frisk (Best Friend) Chara (Her boyfriend/girlfriend) Agate Lightvale (Creator/"Mother", Amber's sister) Copper Lightvale ("Uncle", Amber's brother) | affiliation = evil | marital = taken | species = Magical Humanoid Construct (previously thought to be human before her speedpaint, as revealed in the description) | gender = Female (Betty is asexual, but Camila prefers to refer to Betty as a female) | eyes = Pink | imagecaption = Betty's speedpaint by Camila Cuevas. | birthDate = Unknown | birthPlace = Mount Ebott | deathDate = N/A | deathPlace = N/A | musictheme = "A Welcoming Smile" [Bete Noire [Betty's Fight Theme ]] Rhabdophobia Blood And Bone | theme = betty |height = Unknown|weight = Unknown}} Bête Noire, commonly referred to as Betty, is the main antagonist of Season 2. She holds a pink soul that represents the trait of FEAR, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other. She seeks to gain the power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Her main theme is the 10th track in the OST of Dust, composed by NyxTheShield called "A Welcoming Smile." She is voiced by Courtney (ProjectSNT). Early life A long time ago, two races roamed over Earth; humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Seven powerful wizards sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Two of these wizards that created the barrier were the two siblings, Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination and Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery. Despite both playing a part in creating the barrier, both had different views on it. Copper believed that the barrier should be shattered and monsters should live alongside humanity. Agate believed that the barrier was necessary to keep peace between monsters and humans. Soon, the two siblings decided to have a battle to determine if the barrier should be shattered or remain cast over The Underground. Throughout the battle, the Wizard of Determination's power kept gradually increasing. The Wizard of Bravery was completely overwhelmed by her brother's incredible power and lost as a result. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her magic and even her trait. She decided to search for a trait that was stronger than determination. Eventually, Agate discovered an ancient forbidden curse that would transform her soul into a trait stronger than determination; FEAR. With these new powers, Agate returned to challenge her brother again. This time, instead of his Determination growing throughout the battle, Copper lost more determination as the battle progressed. As a result, he was overwhelmed by his sister's new powers and was killed by her. sacrificing her soul to create Betty.]] However, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the sudden change, causing her to slowly die. Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of monsterkind and mankind; Bete Noire. Bete Noire's Aawakening Official Comic In the "Continue" episode, "The Barrier" is broken by Chara and Asriel. Betty is borned in Mount Ebott with Kumu. Betty seems to have a good personality at first, but soon afterwards all the memories and commands of Agate Lightvale are loaded on Betty and she instantly becomes a evil person. Comic_0.png Comic_1.png Comic_2.png Comic_3.png Comic_4.png Personaility Throughout My Sunshine and most of Dust, ''Betty seems energetic, cute, friendly, cheerful, outgoing, and completely innocent. But this easily changes after Dr. Gaster reads about the tale of two siblings. Where he learns that the Wizard of Bravery sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. Afterwards, Betty reveals her true nature: that of a terrifying, highly sadistic, murderous, cunning, and unpredictable psychopath. Betty's personality is similar to Flowey the Flower's. It could be a possibility that she has anti-social personality disorder. Symptoms include lying (such as when she betrayed Jessica Grey), feeling no remorse (as shown in ''Do or Die, when she was killing children), and showing hostility and sadism (like when she was laughing as she killed Sans in Dust). Despite, Betty's sadistic personaility, she seems to care for Kumu. As shown in Do or Die, she showed noticeable FEAR when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. For Kumu, Betty is just like their mother. Appearance |-|Bete Noire= Betty has about medium-long brown hair with tips of pink on the edges. When Rhabdophobia is almost charged, her hair becomes mostly pink with a dash of brown at the top. When it is fully charged, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom. Betty also has pink eyes, light purple leggings, and brown boots that almost reach her knees. When comparing her size to Frisk's, Betty appears to be taller than Frisk. But only by a little bit. In Love Part 1, after absorbing the HATE substance, her eyes temporarily turned a brighter shade of pink and her scleras became black. It is a possibility that her skin could turn completely black when the HATE takes control of her; which is similar to Chara being covered in HATE in Continue. |-|Amber= Little is known about Amber. Most likely she keeps the green soul of kindness, which is evident from her eyes. She has light blue hair with a gray tinge. Amber wears a green sweater, brown boots, a skirt and pantyhose of the same color. Abilities |-|FEAR Abilities= Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. As seen in Do or Die, Betty uses her spear on Alphys. * Weapon of Nightmares: Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. |-|Special Abilities= * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "FEAR of Magic." * Illusion Manipulation: Due to having the Soul of FEAR, Betty can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often use this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jar them with a frightening change. For example, when Betty stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Jessica Grey. Betty made her hallucinate that she were her daughter, then they jarred up the hallucination by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also display this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she were Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. History My Sunshine This was Betty's first appearance. Here, as Frisk was making their way to the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD) HQ, they spotted Betty roaming the streets. A car was about to hit Betty if it wasn't for Frisk, who summoned their shield to protect her. At first, the two quickly became friends and Frisk continued their journey to the AMD HQ. Here, Frisk hoped to convince their leader, Jessica Grey, to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. After Frisk successfully managed to convince Jessica to give them a chance at showing her that monsters are kind creatures, they took her and Betty to Gaster's lab. Here, she met Gaster. He explained to Jessica how the core's expansion would be helpful to both humans and monsters. Betty was presumably listening because, according to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in Gaster's core. Next, Frisk took Jessica and Betty to Toriel's school, where they asked Toriel to make one of her students demonstrate how to use their magic. During the demonstration, however, a pink blob-like creature comes out of Betty. Betty tells everyone that the creature was Akumu (or Kumu for short), her "overprotective" helper. Later, Frisk takes Betty to Grillby's where she meets Sans and Asriel. Here, Frisk asks Betty why she wasn't learning how to use her magic at Toriel's school. This forces Betty to tell them that her soul was no ordinary soul; it was pink. Upon learning about Betty's unique soul trait, Gaster starts researching about "The Pink Soul". Eventually, after the conference horribly erupted into chaos from the revelation that Asgore had murdered Jessica's daughter, a shadow-like creature (presumably Betty) gave Jessica an offer; if she did exactly what she told her to do, she would help her deliver out her revenge on monsterkind. Grey. Notice that the creature resembles Betty.]] Dust After the conference's horrific backfire, according to Frisk, things have gotten more tense between monsters and humans. Worst of all, Asgore was arrested and taken for further questioning and possible criminal charges. After this introduction, Betty appears when Frisk visits Gaster. She asked him if he found anything about Betty's pink soul. Sadly, at the time, he had found nothing. Before Frisk left to see Mettaton's first live performance, Betty decided to go with them along with Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel. When they arrive, Betty decides to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus spots a girl (resembling Agate Lightvale, her "mother") stuck on a crane that was holding slabs of concrete. However, Betty was presumably controlling the girl, which was just an illusion she created, and was using her powers to conceal the slabs of concrete from Papyrus' view. Soon, after Papyrus moves the crane above the building's ceiling, the illusion of Agate commands him to push a button, resulting in him unintentionally dropping the concrete. Luckily, Sans uses his powers to stop the concrete in its place. Using this opportunity, Jessica Grey, who was waiting for this, shot him with her "Monster Paralyzing Gun". Later, Sans and Asriel teleport the AMD HQ, where she looked at the camera's recordings; Asriel believed that the AMD was involved with what happened. The two of them then saw the recording where Frisk saved Betty from the car in the previous episode. Instead of a car appearing, nothing was there, indicating that Betty was using her powers make Frisk see a car. They also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab during the conference. With this, Sans and Asriel learned that Betty was secretly orchestrating the events occurring from the attempts to make peace with humans and monsters. Before the two could leave, Betty entered the room. She wasted no time revealing her true horrific nature. She then hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Little did he know that she was going to stab him with her powerful spear. She threw her spear, but Sans teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. Betty then takes his soul and feeds it to Kumu, turning Sans into dust. Asriel attacks her in grief, only for Akumu to shield her from the projectile attack. Asriel prepares another attack, before retreating after remembering Sans telling him to warn the others. Betty then asks Jessica Grey for the HATE vial she had. When she refuses, Akumu brutally grabs her by the neck and pushes her against the wall. Betty then conjures an illusion, masquerading as her daughter. She then jarred up the hallucination by giving her daughter demonic eyes, cuts and scrapes, and torn up clothes. The episode cuts to black briefly before Betty tortures Jessica off-screen. Do or Die Around the beginning of the episode, Betty is shown waiting in the core with Akumu. Soon, Akumu grabs her attention and shows her Sans' soul, which was in process of having its magic drained. Betty realizes that the magic Akumu absorbed from Sans' was enough to "start her plan". Also, in one of Camila Cuevas's streams, she revealed that Betty was waiting for nighttime to end; she can't sleep. Later, it was revealed that Betty needed to drain a monster's/human's magic so they could create an army of pink slime blobs that she would use to search for and steal the souls of humans. The slimes had started their attack on Toriel's elementary school. While the slimes were beginning their "soul harvest", as Betty calls it, Gaster, who was accompanied by Alphys and a redeemed Jessica Grey, cornered Betty in the nullifier room, forcing her to fight him. Gaster hoped to kill Betty himself and, if he failed, Alphys would activate the nullifier room, which she hoped would kill Betty. Back at Toriel's school, Frisk arrived to help fight against the slimes. During this, Gaster and Betty were still fighting. During their fight, the slimes managed to gather some souls from human children. Gaster didn't know at the time, but, Betty's special attack, Rhabdophobia, was almost charged up. During the fight, Gaster delivered serious damage onto Betty. But, before he could finish her, she managed to fully charge up Rhabdophobia. This allowed Betty to take control of Gaster's hands and Gaster Blaster. She brutally attacked him and attempted to kill him by stabbing him in the back with her spear. But, Jessica and Alphys came in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to teleport back home with Gaster. Akumu attempted to attack her, only for Alphys to put up a shield around her. She planned to use the nullifier to kill Betty once and for all. She managed to activate it and it attacked Betty. Thinking it killed Betty, Alphys put down her shield, resulting in Betty impaling her with her spear. The nullifier didn't affect her; it only works on monsters and humans, but she was neither. Undyne entered the room. Undyne summons her spear and launches it at Betty, only for Betty to hold Alphys' soul in the spear's path, resulting in Undyne accidentally killing her. She then takes control of her spear and attempts to kill Undyne as well. However, Undyne, due to her immense Determination, transformed into Undyne The Undying. The episode then ended on a cliffhanger. Love (Part 1) This episode begins with Betty confronting Undyne the Undying. Thanks to her determination, Undyne easily overwhelms Betty. She is finished off with a giant, red energy spear that creates a massive explosion, blowing the roof off the Nullifier chamber and disintegrating her body. Akumu, still alive, consumes the HATE vial stolen from Jessica Grey, transferring its effects to Betty. vial]] Revived and intact, but visibly under the effects of HATE, Betty attacks Undyne again. During the fight, Betty begins to cough up the HATE substance, becoming poisoned and weak. Unaware of what was happening, Betty and Akumu retreat through the broken roof. Later, Betty and Akumu are seen hiding in a rundown shed. she talk to Akumu about how she doesn't feel like herself after consuming the HATE. Kumu comforts her as the pink blobs she created to gather human souls from the school arrive. she explain to Kumu that she had done what she needed to do; make Frisk look for them. Kumu then consumes the large amount of souls collected by the blobs before the scene cuts to black. Trivia * Frisk's Genocide Route continues and Betty is an "ERASER TOOL". Confirmed Theory * Actually, Betty doesn't have a gender Camila Post. But is referred to as a female. For example, when Asriel told Frisk about Betty's true nature, he says "We have to tell Gaster and the others. Before she hurts someone else." * Betty's full name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for her creator, Agate Lightvale, monsters were her bête noire. Bete Noire specifically means "Black Beast". * Akumu (悪夢) is the Japanese word for "Nightmare." * Veir stated that "Betty fears death," revealing her to have Necrophobia. ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Betty was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. * Betty is, as stated, becomes stronger the closer she is to dying. * The trait, FEAR, is the opposite of Bravery, and one of the requirements to gain the trait is an inverted Bravery soul. * In My Sunshine, Betty can be seen looking around the AMD HQ while Frisk was talking with Jessica Grey. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. * Camilla Cuevas, the creator of Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. This indicates that Betty was originally Camila's old Undertale OC (original character). * Only one FEAR soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for Determination, and only FEAR can defeat Determination and vice versa. * At the beginning of My Sunshine, Betty can be seen watching Toriel and her students * Rhabdophobia is the FEAR of magic or the fear to be wounded by magical attacks. * According to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in the core. * According to Camila Cuevas, Betty does not eat, sleep, or bleed. This was also shown in Love, when Betty did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the soul of FEAR is pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also tricks the characters and the audiences. * In the current situation, HATE seems to have begun to take full control of Betty's body. * Some people believe that the HATE Chara had in Season 1 is the same HATE Betty has. However, this theory has been debunked. Camila Cueves herself admits that the HATE Betty absorbed had nothing to do with Chara. * In fact, Betty was killed by Undyne in the battle against Undyne the Undying , but Kumu rescued Betty with a HATE vial, After Battle of HATE vs Undyne the Undying, Betty took back her body's control, They escaped from Undyne, Undyne won this battle without any damage come by Betty, except HATE. * If Akumu dies, Betty will slowly die, and the same applies for Akumu. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. * In one camila tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation about Betty. A conversation that was never shown in the series. Tumblr post * A Glitchtale official soundtrack on Betty, which was not made by NyxTheShield first time. This OST was called "Blood and Bone" and made by Rush Garcia. Camila Post * Amber's life was too short. Camila Post * Betty is scared of HATE's intentions Camila Post * Killing monsters and killing humans only half, is enough to stop Betty. It's not necessary to kill them all. Camila Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Human or non-Monster Character